


Kintsugi

by yaoiruinedmylife



Series: While I'm alive [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Dead Kate Argent, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Ill claudia, M/M, Mates, Pining Derek, Protective Derek, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles is beautiful, schizophrenic claudia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiruinedmylife/pseuds/yaoiruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Porcelain Doll. Kintsugi - To repair with gold; The art of repairing metal with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe you guys liked Porcelain doll so much! So here is a wip sequel!

“God, Mom’s seriously gonna freak Der!” Laura voiced as she unlocked the Camaro, eyes still glued to the fragile looking human on her brother’s arms. “I mean, this is considered a cold case, we’ve uncovered a fucking cold case! A teenager missing for years! Ten yea-”

“A little help” Derek grunted, ignoring his sister’s ramblings and attempting to open the car’s door with two arms full of mate. He could’ve put Stiles down and opened the door but he couldn’t bear the thought of the teen (whom he’d just met) being away from him for even an instant. It was an insane feeling. But maybe, maybe he was insane. Whatever it was, it felt so right.

“Sorry” Laura said absentmindedly, deftly opening the door and jumping into the driver’s seat.

“Where are you taking me?” Stiles murmured quietly as Derek struggled to put a seatbelt over them.

“My house” Derek said, fighting the urge to say ‘your new home’. It didn’t really matter where life took Stiles now, Derek knew he would follow the boy anywhere. 

“Don’t worry, mom will know what to do” Laura added, starting the car and recklessly speeding away from the driveway, almost knocking down the mailbox. “she always knows what to do…”

“Thank you” Stiles smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

 

Derek shifted in response, hugging Stiles closer to his body. He could not entirely shake the almost numbing feeling that ran through his body. In a single day his life had taken a massive turn, for the better but a massive turn nonetheless. 

He couldn’t even begin to fathom what his poor mate was feeling. Kidnapped away from his father, Locked up for 10 years, abused by his mother… the poor kid hadn't even been to school and he doubted Stiles could catch up with his grade, he would have to start from zero. 

 

Stiles felt his eyes droop as he reluctantly relaxed further against Derek’s chest. It was hard to ignore how calming the soft beating of his heart was. Falling asleep now was a bad idea…Logically, all of this was a bad idea. He had literally just met Derek and his sister but somehow he felt like he could trust them. 

Perhaps that showed how messed up he was. Couldn’t really tell apart from a good or terrible idea (or maybe he just didn't care) and he was choosing to follow his heart over his brain.   
He scoffed to himself, thinking of how he'd loved to mock the heroines of the dumb romance books his mother would occasionally bring him, it was almost entertaining to see the protagonist suffer after throwing out all sound judgement and following their heart and yet here he was in a car with two strangers taking him god knows where.

Stiles chuckled almost inaudibly, oh how the mighty had fallen…

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“We’re here!” Laura half-yelled, her nerves getting the best of her. She rose slowly out of the car and then remembered her little brother couldn't open his door with Stiles on his lap. 

“Thanks” Derek said as Laura helped getting Stiles out of the car, who had managed to fall asleep despite his efforts to remain awake.   
Derek got out of the car and lifted Stiles bride-style. He squinted towards his house and saw as his uncle Peter, his parents, Cora and his baby brother Jake all but ran towards them.

“Well this is gonna’ be a ball” Laura grinned as she saw her family getting closer to them “If I’d were you I’d clutch sleeping beauty tighter”

Derek rolled his eyed but held him tighter nonetheless, unconsciously rubbing his cheek against Stile's jaw. His wolf must be really close to the surface. “Stiles, bud, we are her-"

“Laura, Derek! I was starting to worry I was about to- Who is that?” Talia stopped, cautiously sniffing the air. 

“Mom I-”

“Jesus, is that who I think it is? Oh my god! Derek! You found your mat-man friend, yeah”

Peter snorted at his sister's carelessness, earning a glare from her.

"Don't let your emotions run out of control big sis, listen to his breathing. It is obvious the boy is asleep" Peter said, acting bored.

Talia scoffed childishly “Whatever” 

Since they were young, Talia had always seemed to have a hard time keeping their secret. To her credit, The Hales had all of their pups home schooled, Talia’s kids were the first generation to attend public school. Peter had to admit that this time it really was a special occasion. It was rare for a human that was not pack to be allowed entry into Hale territory.

“Mom, This is Stiles. He is Claudia’s son. We found him locked up in the attic of the house you told us to burn” Laura said, hugging her younger siblings extra tight.

“Stiles?” Cora questioned, a frown on her face

“His name sweetie” Laura said ruffling her hair and making her giggle

“Locked up?” Peter questioned, observing how protective his nephew seemed to be. He almost seemed feral. Like when a mate was in danger. He smirked, earning a venomous glare from Derek.

“Yeah, he’d been in that room for ten years mom! He has never been to school or talked to anyone else since he was six years old. That crazy bitch-”

“Language young lady” Talia reprimanded 

“-Stilinski was insane, she believed that Stiles was a gift from the god or some lunatic shit-”

“Laura!”

“like that, she saw him as a doll to be admired! She was obsessed with him.”

“Oh my!” Talia gasped, feeling her husband lace their hands.

“So what I’m getting is he’s never been to school?” Jake said in astonishment “Lucky!”

Talia looked unimpressed as she softly pinched Jake's cheek. "Jake Robert Hale, you know school is important.”

“We should go inside, you kids must be exhausted. Cora go change the sheets of the bed in the spare room” James Hale ordered

“Yes daddy” Cora said as she sprinted away into the house 

“Jake go set the table and add an extra plate for our new friend here”

“But I wanna talk to him!” Jake whined , looking at Stiles who started to stir awake

“He’ll find you once you are done Jay” Derek said softly, smiling at Jake who muttered a 'fine' and ran inside the house.

The adults waited as Stiles woke up, squirming lightly in Derek's arms.

“Stiles?” Derek enquired softly as Stiles lifted his face off Derek's neck.

“Whu? Mom?” Stiles questioned sleepily, squinting his eyes open

“Hello Stiles” Talia said softly, as if not to spook him “I am Talia, Derek’s mom, this is James, my husband and Peter, my brother.”

Stiles tensed at the new voice, his eyes focusing on the small crowd staring at them silently.  
Nobody seemed to say anything as they all looked at each other.  
Peter’s eyes lingered on Stiles face, his moles attracting his attention like a fly to honey. A heady scent of attraction and raw lust permeated the air overpowering Peter’s natural scent of pine and musk.

“Uncle!” Derek snarled , holding Stiles tighter to himself. 

“What! Can you blame me?” Peter sighed, glaring as Talia pulled him backwards by his shirt.

“Careful! This is Givenchy” her brother sulked, his eyes still gazed upon her son’s mate. 

“What's going on?” Stiles asked shyly. He hadn't faced this many people in a long time. It was making him feel dizzy. He clutched Derek’s shirt, trying to meld into him.

“Hello Stiles. I’m James, Derek’s father. Given your situation I would like to invite you to stay with us indefinitely, we have more than enough space and would love to have you over until you decide what you want to do next.” James said, a gentle smile on his face.

“I-Uh-Would like that, thank you very much sir” Stiles said softly, looking down at his hands to break eye contact. He’d almost forgotten the intensity eyes could carry. It made him feel stripped and weak.

“Stiles. During that time, we will enrol you into school, no kid will miss school on my watch.” Talia smirked, ruffling Stiles hair and making him smile.

“Really?!” That seemed to break Stiles off of his trance “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” he had always wanted to go to school.  
He couldn’t help but remember the last time he’d asked his mother to be enrolled in school.   
That was the first and last time Claudia Stilinski had spanked her child. And she only refrained to do so again because of how it had bruised his skin. Her perfect little porcelain doll could not have any marks. 

 

“You’re welcome son. Also, I don’t mean to offend but seeing as you’ve never been to school, do you know how to write and read?”

“Yes ma’am. My mother works-” Stiles stopped “Uh, I mean she used to work at the library and she would often bring me all sorts of books.”

“Good” Talia smiled, pulling her husband towards the house “Derek, show Stiles his room and we’ll see you for dinner.”

Derek nodded seriously and walked ahead, observing how Stile's eyes widened as they entered the Hale house. Behind him he could hear Laura and Peter bicker between themselves as they followed him into the house. It really did not matter if Peter was attracted to Stiles or not. He was Derek's mate and that was sacred to werewolves.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“Thanks for carrying me here” Stiles smiled at Derek, who was in the process of picking up Cora's barbie dolls from the floor.   
Even though she had her own room, she usually played with her dolls in the guest room. He did not understand why, probably just to annoy whoever had to clean it up.“I don’t think my muscles could’ve handle all the walking after only having a few meters to move around for so many years”

Derek froze, trying not to imagine the cruel torture of being locked in one small space like stiles had been for ten years. He fantasised reviving Claudia only to kill her again by tearing out her throat with his teeth. The thought was enough for Derek's claws to lengthen considerably.

“Stiles-”

“-What she did is in the past” Stiles said softly “I am free now, thanks to you and Laura. I had resigned myself to die alone in that room. Derek you gave me hope again.”

Derek smiled solemnly and cupped Stile’s face in his big rough hands “You will never be alone again. That is a promise”

Stile's eyes watered. Derek could not possibly understand what that meant to him.  
Alone was something Stiles had always been, even when he had his mother’s company.

Claudia had preferred not talk to him most of the times. She had been obsessed with him looking perfect, like a porcelain doll. She would often dress him in detailed costumes, which she would painstakingly hand-stitch. After that she’d forced him stay still for countless hours, gazing at him almost hauntingly, as if she was a starving man and he was her banquet.

And though that was her favourite activity, it wasn't a routine. His mother was hot or cold. There were those weeks that she would touch starve him, make him desperate for a caress, a kiss, even a pat. Anything. It had hurt so much more when he was younger, around six or seven. He used to wail in despair, begging her to talk to him, to hug him. But Claudia would only ignore him, wait for him to calm down and stare at him again.

Then there were those weeks that she would touch him every waking moment. Warm hands permanently branded on his skin for what it seemed to be days, making him feel claustrophobic. Stiles would beg her to let go, he would have constant panic attacks where he felt he was drowning on air, where he would uselessly gasp and choke begging for a single breath. His mother only held him tighter. Even after Stiles had calmed down, somehow regained the air in his lungs, he would waste it again, screaming until his lungs burned. Ironically, it was when he was embraced when he felt the most alone. A loneliness so consuming Stiles had tried to make imaginary friends, but forced himself to stop as the downside was that it’d always made him feel less sane. He then tried talking to himself but eventually his voice would tire and become hoarse. All of this went on for years, and he’d never dared to dream of what Derek had just offered him. The one thing he thought he’d never get to have. Company. God knows that offer made him feel terrified. Scared that this was all a dream. That Stiles would wake up and he would be back at the attic, laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling and waiting for death.

"Der-" Stiles choked, big fat tears rolling down his ruddy cheeks "Derek"

Derek only responded with a tender smile "I mean it Stiles, I will never let you be alone again" And without giving it a second thought Derek pressed his lips against Stile's eyes, gently kissing them shut, feeling as Stile's long eyelashes prickled his lips. He let his lips linger, feeling the tears wet his skin. It was that, that finally snapped Derek out of his trance. He gasped horrified, quickly pulling away and letting his mate's face go.

"Jesus! I'm so sorry! I just wanted-I assumed- I don't even know if you like me like that-You can say no, This is not- I'm sorr-mmmph" Stiles could only smile softly and reply by covering Derek's lips with his, pecking his mouth over and over as he liked to imagine romantic kisses went. Perhaps getting attached to Derek this fast was a mistake. But he had nothing to loose. He also couldn't deny the strange attraction he felt towards the teen.

 

"I'm sorry if I'm terrible" Stiles blushed, kissing Derek's cheeks, forehead and chin repeatedly. "This is my first kiss ever and I've only read about it in books.”

Derek chuckled and hid his face in the crook of Stile's neck “You’re perfect" he grinned, fighting the urge to bite down when Stiles instinctively tilted his head to the side. Derek grunted softly, deeply inhaling the aroma of mint and honey that his mate naturally exuded , "You smell so good" Derek sighed contentedly , nibbling on Stile's neck and making the boy arch his body closer to Derek's mouth.

"How can that be?" Stiles sighed, his hands flying to hold onto Derek's shirt "My mom used to sponge bathe me clean every day after she got from work. She didn't get the chance today-" Derek growled lowly, his lips latching onto Stile's jawline, slowly but fiercely sucking hickies onto that pale skin he’d desperately wanted to mark since he’d first laid eyes on it.

Apparently Stiles was onboard with that, gasping loudly in response and repeating his name like a mantra. "Derek! Mmmnn Derek!”

"DEREK!" Jake screeched from behind the door, knocking wildly "Brother! You promised I could talk to Stiles after he woke up! I could hear voices so I know he is awake."

"Not now Jake!" Derek sighed, knowing his little brother wouldn't leave the door until he met Stiles.

"But you promised!" Jake whined "And you said always to fulfil your promises bec-"

"Do you mind?" Derek turned to Stiles who smelled a bit frightened "You don't have to if you don't want to, I could tell him to come back later"

Stiles smiled, his face blanching a bit.

"I-I don't mind" And he really didn't. The thing that frightened him was the fact that he couldn't read social cues and sooner or later he would mess up. What if they didn't like him anymore?  
Derek kissed his forehead "I will be right here next to you okay?"

"Yeah, alright"

"Come in Jake!" Derek said, straightening his and Stile's clothes.

Jake entered the room, an easy grin on his face. "Hi! I’m Jake! I am 12"

"Hi, m-my name is Stiles" Stiles said, trying to imitate his cheerful smile. “I’m 17”

"Laura said you’ve never been to school! You are so lucky! I am forced to go everyday! I hate it!" Jake babbled happily, sitting on the bed next to Stiles.

“I’m going to enrol soon though, I bet I'll see you there." Stiles said, feeling a bit less tense "Uh, do you like comics?"

"Are you freaking kidding?" Jake exclaimed, waving his arms around. Comics were his life and his brother and sisters usually teased him for it.

"No! I wouldn't kid about that" Stiles said, feeling a bit panicky. Had he said something wrong hadn't he? "I'm sorr-"

Derek frowned, slipping his arm around Stile's waist "Breathe Stiles, you did nothing wrong.”

"But-"

Derek cleared his throat "Jake, how about you bring your favourite ones and lend them to Stiles?"

Jake grinned, jumping up from the bed "That's a great idea! Wait here! I'll be back!" With that the kid with bright green eyes and a mop of blonde hair ran out, giggling excitedly.

Stiles frowned at his hands, feeling frustrated. He just knew it! At this rate he would have to renounce everything to be a hermit.

"Stiles-"

"m'fine"

"Hey, it's okay. Nobody expects you to talk extensively, we'll go at any pace you like" Derek smiled sadly, kissing his cheek "We'll be fine, I promise.”

Stiles nodded sadly. Do not make promises you can’t keep.


	2. Random rural town in Poland

Stiles sat unmoving, arms stiff at his sides as he stared at the black clock that was hanged in the principal’s office. 

Next to him was Talia, arms gesturing wildly as she discussed (more like argued) the results of his academic exam with his new dean.   
If God, Buddha, Allah or whoever the hell was listening could grant Stiles this one thing he wouldn't ask for anything ever again. It was a simple wish really, It’s not like he was asking for the second coming of Jesus or something of the sort, all he asked was to be a senior like Derek and Laura. 

 

When Talia had enrolled him into Beacon Hills High, she’d lied that Stiles had been raised and schooled in a remote rural town in Poland so he didn't have a history of his past schooling.   
The principal had looked completely unimpressed as he took put some papers for Talia to sign and told Stiles he had to take an exam to allocate him into a grade. 

While Stiles was an incredibly quick learner and had read a bunch of books, successfully teaching himself some history and maths and other random subjects, he was understandably way over his head. Logically, he knew he wouldn’t be placed as a senior but his stupid heart kept a glimmer of hope. Perhaps his principal would feel bad for him?

 

Stiles shifted slightly as he tried to look sad, well, sadder…   
One could guess the reason of Stiles desperation to be placed in senior year could be embarrassment of being in a class with notably younger peers than him but he truly could care less about that. The only and honest truth was more pathetic than that… He’d grown attached to the Hale siblings. After a mere week at the Hale house too!

He couldn't be blamed though.   
The Hales were simply amazing,   
magical,   
supernatural even! 

He thought he’d been going crazy, perhaps 10 years of confinement had finally taken their toll on his sanity.   
But there was no space for rationality in Stiles’s brain apparently because he he simply could not shake off the feeling that the Hales could hear his heartbeat.   
How else could they know the exact moment when his heartbeat accelerated, thumping loudly against his ribcage as if trying to jump out of his chest.   
Immediately Derek and Laura’s faces soured, their lips unconsciously pursing with concern. 

 

To make matters worse, they were extremely considerate too! Specially Derek. 

He seemed to be hyper-aware of Stiles body or something. It was eerie.  
Because of his confinement, Stiles hadn't used his muscles in several years, they’d become extremely weak, specially his legs who’d taken the biggest hit.  
Stiles thinks he would’ve been more pissed about it if he could remember what it felt to walk longer than 4 meters. But whenever his body suddenly gave up on him, Derek would always be there, catching him in mid-air like some kind of lame rom-com hero. Stiles never failed to swoon.

A lot of theories had brewed in Stiles mind, usually at 3 am when he couldn’t sleep. It was scientifically impossible for Derek to know exactly when he would collapse.   
So Stiles had two main theories.

One: It was a hunch, kinda like spider man’s senses, perhaps not even a hunch then, a superpower! 

Or theory number two: Pure dumb luck. Stranger things had happened, he knew so cause he’d read all of Ripley’s believe it or not books.

 

Be as it may, the Hales were simply something else.

“I know he ranked pretty high Talia but he’s still missing some of the basics, realistically he can’t be placed with them! If he’s been studying in an underdeveloped town like you claimed, his education cannot possibly match ours and he hasn’t got the time to catch up with the old stuff while he is loaded with new information!” 

That seemed to break Stiles out of his musings, eyes risking to look at the principal who looked exhausted.   
There it was, he knew it. Things never went his way.

 

“Stiles” Talia murmured, her hand resting softly on his shoulder now, making his breath hitch. 

“Darling-”

“If!” The principal started, sighing loudly as if he was already regretting was he was about to say “Stiles proves to be able to surpass his classmates and get straight A’s on his subjects I will consider putting him with Derek and Laura”

Talia immediately grinned, white teeth gleaming as she stood up and shook the man’s hand. 

“Deal! Stiles here is a bit of a genius, ain’t that right son?”

Stiles gulped, blushing profusely. “I g-guess”

“Well Stiles, we’ll see you tomorrow. Here’s your schedule and the list of your classes and books you’ll need. Good day to you both”

And with that the principal went back to looking at his computer, rudely ignoring them as if they had already left the room.

Talia rolled her eyes and herded Stiles towards the door. “You’ll prove them wrong kiddo, don't you worry”

 

 

 

 

“Sucks that you now have to attend school Sti ” Jake mumbled around a big mouthful of popcorn. “It really is the worst that could’ve happened to you!”

“I like school” Cora chimed in, eyes not leaving the movie that was playing on the tv’s screen.  
The adults have left to have dinner somewhere else and had left all the kids munching on snacks and watching movies in their media room.  
Jake and Stiles had voted for the latest X-men and Cora had picked ‘Bratz the movie’  
Derek had wanted to watch a documentary about whales and everyone had immediately shot him down to his fake surprise. Laura ended up diffusing the situation by sneakily putting the cd she was previously clutching in her hands and pressing play to the Harry Potter franchise. Stiles was in love.

“well you’re wrong!” Jake exclaimed, shovelling more popcorn into his mouth. “There’s bullies and mean teachers and boring classes!”

“R-really?” Stiles balked. Just what he needed…

“Jake!” Derek grunted “Don’t listen to him Stiles, school is just plain boring, no bad thing is going to happen to you but if at any moment you feel like it is all too much, or you don’t like your classmates or your teachers are prying too much or you don’t feel like being there anymore just come find me or Laur and we’ll take you back home. We definitely won’t mind, understood?”

“Relax Father” Laura mocked, noting how stiff Stiles remained. Instead of helping the boy Derek, seemed to be making it worse. But then again, that was Derek. He had always been a drama queen.   
He’d been born with an innate talent for drama and their family loved to joke about Derek’s impending fame in a reality tv show. Out of all he’d exaggerated about, she would never forget Y2K’s ordeal and how the whole Hale family had spent their New Year’s Eve scouring the forest, looking for Derek who had decided to run away into the preserve and hide in a ironically not well hidden burrow in case their home computer turned against them.   
Laura had also been in trouble after her mother found out she had added fuel to the fire by making Derek watch the terminator the week before. 

Classic Derek.

 

Laura chuckled loudly, making Derek’s glare deepen. She would have to tell Stiles the story someday.

“Stiles, ‘m serious” He whined 

“Okay, I promise” Stiles nodded solemnly, watching as Derek relaxed and went back to watching as Harry Potter caught the golden snitch, his large hand find Stiles’s.

As long as Derek stayed with him, Stiles knew he’d be okay.

Who wouldn't be if they had their own personal superhero looking after them…

Who wouldn't be if they had their own personal superhero looking after them…


End file.
